Will You Wait For Me?
by MM Devereaux
Summary: Songfics. Two fics. One song. Two POVs. TidusYuna & AuronRikku. Her thoughts on him leaving her.
1. Yuna On Tidus

.: This songfic uses Kavana's Will You Wait For Me and is in Yuna's POV :.  
  
.: Very nice and sad song... love that song even til now. :.  
  
.: genre may be wrong, pls dont rely on it.. for both chapz. :.  
  
----  
  
I stand at the edge of the dock of Luca facing the vast cerulean sea. I start whistling, then I look around carefully. I whistle some more.  
  
"Yuna, it's time"   
  
I nodded. I gave one last look around, then I followed Lulu.  
  
----  
_I need to talk with you again...  
Why did you go away...?  
All our time together  
just feels like yesterday...  
----  
  
_--flashback--  
  
We had just arrived in Luca.  
  
"I hope we don't get separated." I told him.  
  
"Yuna!" you called me.  
  
You whistled with your fingers.  
  
"What was that?" I wondered.  
  
"In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitzball players."  
  
You whistled again.  
  
"You try it, too! Put your fingers in your mouth like this."  
  
"Like...this?"  
  
"Uh-uh, not like that. Like this." you showed me. "Then, you just blow."  
  
I tried it, but no whistle was made. Only air came out.  
  
"It's not working."  
  
"Practice!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I tried once more, but I still couldn't do it. I could see you smiling at me.  
  
"Hey, use that if we get separated. Then, I'll come running, okay?" you promised. "Well, guess we should just stick together, then, till you can do it." he chuckled.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
--end flashback--  
  
----  
_I never thought I'd see  
a single day without you...  
The things we take for granted,  
we can sometimes lose..._  
----  
  
--flashback--  
  
Sir Auron had asked to become my guardian here at Luca where we met him. We were getting ready to leave but I felt like showing you something. I have been practicing! like you said...  
  
"Hey! Come with me!" I called you, and you followed. "Hey, watch!"  
  
I was finally able to blow a whistle with my fingers.  
  
"Hey, you got pretty good." you seemed impressed but I could tell something was bothering you.  
  
"You sound sad." I said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." I felt bad for you.  
  
I hadn't let my smile disappear. "Wanna scream?  
  
"I really don't think that's gonna help this time."  
  
"What can I say to you?" I thought. I couldn't think of a way to make you feel better.  
  
"You know what?" I started. "It's embarrassing to say this myself... But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm sad, you know? I know it's hard." I hope that inspired you.  
  
"Yeah... I understand. I think."  
  
"Right, now let's see what you can do!"  
  
"Huh?" you wondered curiously.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
You tried to smile, but upon doing so, you feel uncomfortable.  
  
"This is weird!"  
  
"Next, try laughing out loud!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, show me!"  
  
You started laughing out loud. It kinda scared me at first. You sounded like a madman.  
  
"You probably shouldn't laugh anymore."  
  
Then, we both laughed out loud, but not real laughs at first. After a while, we started laughing... Really laughing.  
  
"Too funny!"  
  
"It was your idea!"  
  
I felt glad that you didn't seem that much upset anymore.  
  
"Um...thank you. I want my journey to be full of laughter."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I remembered what you told me back in the docks when I still didn't know how to whistle.  
  
"If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running. I promise."  
  
You smiled at me. There was something different in it. At that moment, I seemed to feel... a spark.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
--end flashback--  
  
----  
_And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
will I see you again,  
will I see you again...?  
----__  
  
_I was still preparing something to say in my speech in front of the people.  
  
Now it's time to face all the people of Spira.  
  
I just hope...  
  
They listen to what I have to say. And...  
  
Take time to reflect on it.  
  
What they have, they musn't take it for granted.  
  
And always remember... To not forget.....  
  
I was really nervous before coming out in front of everyone. But...  
  
I know you're here with me...  
  
Tidus...  
  
----  
_Coz time will pass me by...  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
but i know I'll make it through,  
if you wait for me..._  
----  
  
"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody... Now, Sin is finally dead."  
  
People applauded.  
  
"Now, Spira is ours again. Working together... Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today."  
  
Once again, people rejoiced. I smiled at my guardians. Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri seemed happy. I now looked back to my audience and prepared for what I was going to say next. My eyes started to fill up with tears.  
  
"Just, one more thing... The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded..."  
  
I tried my best to hide it in front of the people by giving them a sweet smile.  
  
"Never forget them."  
  
----  
_And all the tears I cry,  
no matter how I try,  
will never bring you home to me...  
Won't you wait for me...in heaven...?_  
----  
  
Uncle Cid dropped us of in Besaid with his airship. I felt like cooling off. I ran to the water and lied floating.  
  
Do you still remember how we first met?  
  
And all of our adventures since...  
  
It all seems like such a dream nowadays...  
  
You were a piece of a star that fell from the sky.  
  
Whenever I want to return to those days long gone, I close my eyes and whisper your name into the evening sky...  
  
Tidus...Tidus...  
  
----  
_Do you remember how it was  
when we never seemed to care...?  
The days went by so quickly  
coz I thought you'd always be there...  
_----  
  
--flashback--  
  
I was in the spring in the Macalania Woods. I asked for my guardians for me to be alone for a while. But you came looking for me. You already knew. I had to think of something to say.  
  
"I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me...with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard."  
  
You waded in the water right beside me.  
  
"Maybe you're trying too hard... They told me everything."  
  
"Everything?" I was right. You already knew. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I made a mistake. I should have told you. "Well, so then...you know."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry." you apologized. "It's just you know...all those things I said. Like 'Let's go get Sin!' Or about Zanarkand... I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I guess...I hope it didn't make you sad. Forgive me." you sounded so serious and sincere. I felt moved... "but it's not your fault" I thought.  
  
"I wasn't sad. I was happy." ... was I?  
  
You then lied, floating in the water. You sighed heavily.  
  
"Yuna. Just don't do it." you tried to convince me.  
  
"The pilgrimage?"  
  
You now stood up in the water. "Yeah. That's right. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Yuna, what do you say?"  
  
I didn't even give it a thought. I've thought about it many times. "Maybe I will. Wouldn't everyone be surprised?" But...  
  
"Yeah. Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long."  
  
"Kimahri would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron..."  
  
"I'll make him understand, Yuna. It's the least I can do for you."  
  
"No, I should tell him. He deserves it."  
  
I was now lying on the water.  
  
"What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?" It was a question, I have been trying to answer for so long.  
  
"Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand! Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from." You cheerfully suggested. "Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!"  
  
"And then we could see blitzball! Your Zanarkand Abes would play! We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer and cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!" I added.  
  
"Right on!"  
  
"Well, what about after the game?"  
  
"We'd go out and have fun!"  
  
"In the middle of the night?"  
  
"No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The star fade... It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really...pretty." you then said more seriously. "I know you'd like it."  
  
"I'd like to see it, someday."  
  
"Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!"  
  
Tears starts coming out of my eyes. You noticed.  
  
"Yu...?"  
  
"I can't. I just can't! I can't go!"  
  
I started crying softly. I couldn't control it anymore.  
  
"Yuna." You approach me and hold me in your arms. You pulled me close to you. I was expecting to get a simple but comforting embrace from you. I never really expected that you would... kiss me... We dove down the water together, holding each other. I couldn't think of anything else to make me feel better. When we emerged from the water, I was no longer crying. We got out and sat on the dry ground.  
  
"I'll continue. I must. If I give up now... I could do anything I wanted to, and yet... Even if I was with you, I could never forget." There was nothing you can do. My mind is set. I'm going to finish this pilgrimage.  
  
You knew that you couldn't change my mind anymore. "I'll go with you. I'm your guardian." you thought that maybe if you couldn't do anything about it, you would just have to come with me. "Unless I'm...fired?"  
  
I smiled. Fired, he says...? "Stay with me until the end. Please." I would love that.  
  
"Not until the end... Always."  
  
"Always, then." I gave him another smile.  
  
"Maybe you should head back to camp first."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
I watched you leave but before you could get back to where the others are...  
  
"Wait. I'll go with you." I gently grabbed your hand.  
  
We walked together, holding hands.  
  
-end flashback--  
  
----  
_And it's hard to let you go,  
though I know that I must try...  
I feel like I've been cheated  
coz we never said goodbye..._  
----  
  
--flashback--  
  
We came to Bevelle, seeking for answers from Maester Mika. We ended up in the Chamber of the Fayth, where the little hooded Fayth was.  
  
"When it is all over...we will wake, and our dream will end. Our dream will vanish." he said.  
  
"Yeah. You've been dreaming a long time, haven't you?" you told him.  
  
"I'm sorry." he told you.  
  
"I'm grateful." you said. I didn't understand what you meant.  
  
The Fayth disappeared.  
  
"About what?" I asked you.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I pretended to feel hurt. "Hey, don't make that face! Come on! We're going to beat Sin! Let's see some cheer, okay?"  
  
"You're hiding something." I said.  
  
"I'm not!" he insisted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Then you just left, without a word.  
  
"You're a bad liar, you know?"  
  
--next flashback--  
  
We have defeated Sin and Yu Yevon. Words couldn't express how happy I felt. The Eternal Calm. Spira would finally be in peace. You and I--- I saw you... fading... "No..."   
  
"Yuna, I have to go."  
  
"No." I shook my head. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want you to leave!  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye!" you walked away towards the edge of the deck.  
  
"Hey!" Wakka called out to you.  
  
"We're gonna see you again...?" Rikku asked you.  
  
I felt my eyes stinging. I was about to cry. I ran after you, arms wide open, to stop you from leaving.   
  
"Yuna!" Kimahri called me.  
  
You turned around, wanting to give me one last embrace. But... I just went through your body. I fell on the ground. Tears slowly flowed from my eyes. Then I stood up. You were right behind me but I couldn't look at you. I just had to tell you...  
  
"I love you."  
  
You looked at me and embraced me from behind although I couldn't feel you. But I knew. You walked past me and jump off the airship while I stood there no longer able to control my tears.  
  
--end flashback--  
  
"...I love you."  
  
----  
_Coz I miss you so,  
and I need to know...  
  
...will you wait for me...?  
_----  
  
.: sniff... the song makes me sad... :.  
  
.: i wonder how many flames ill receive for this fic... i hope the Rikku one will be nice, but i doubt... pessimistic... aint i? ;p :.


	2. Rikku On Auron

.: This songfic still uses Kavana's song, Will You Wait For Me, but now is in Rikku's POV :.  
  
----  
  
As I lay my head down the warm sand of the beach here in Besaid, I think back on those days... our journey, Yunie's Pilgrimage...  
  
----  
_I need to talk with you again...  
Why did you go away...?  
All our time together  
just feels like yesterday...  
_----  
  
--flashback--  
  
"Show me your face. Look at me."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
I open my left eye. "Oh poopie" I said in my mind.  
  
"As I thought."  
  
"Um... No good?" I asked while I kept on thinking "Pls don't be an Al Bhed hater" many times.  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"A hundred percent! So, anyway... Can I?"  
  
"If Yuna wishes it."  
  
"ALRIGHT!" I thought.  
  
"Yes, I do." Yunie said.  
  
"Rikku's a good girl. She helped me a bunch!" Tidus added.  
  
"Well, I'm for it! The more, the merrier!" said the Blitzball guy Wakka.  
  
"Right on! Then I'll just have to be the merriest!" After this we went on to Guadosalam.  
  
--end flashback--  
  
----  
_I never thought I'd see  
a single day without you...  
The things we take for granted,  
we can sometimes lose...  
_----  
  
--flashback--  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked him.  
  
"I do not belong there." You answered  
  
"You're scared!" Tidus teased.  
  
"Searching the past to find the future... This is all that is there. I need it not... You'd better be going."  
  
I decided to join the conversation. "You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person-an illusion, nothing else."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Well, have fun!" I told Tidus.  
  
"What, you're not going either, Rikku?" Tidus asked me.  
  
"I keep my memories inside."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Memories are nice, but that's all they are."  
  
--end flashback--  
  
'Searching the past to find the future... This is all that is there. I need it not.' was what you said.  
  
I didn't quite comprehend what you really meant at that time.  
  
But...  
  
Now I knew of course...  
  
You didn't have 'find the future'!  
  
You were already.....  
  
--flashback--  
  
They were all in the farplane except for you and I. I glanced at you and to my surprise, you were looking in my direction, that made me a bit red.   
  
"'Memories are nice, and that's all they are'?" you asked me in your usual low and grumpy voice. "You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah!" I answered instantly. "I think? I mean, it is an Al Bhed saying."  
  
There was a moment of silence and we just stared across each other. I had to admit, I liked the fact that you were looking at me like that, almost curiously, trying to conceal it with your cold appearance. But still, I didn't feel comfortable, so I broke the silence.  
  
"So why are you afraid to go with them?" I teased you. "You dead or something?"  
  
"You're a smart one." I simply giggled at your sarcastic remark.  
  
--end flashback--  
  
I didn't think you were serious!  
  
You sounded sarcastic if you ask me...  
  
----  
_And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
will I see you again,  
will I see you again...?_  
----  
  
Tears were rolling down my eyes.  
  
How could I be so stupid? Falling for this dead guy...  
  
I was so blind back then to see...  
  
And now, you're finally resting in peace.  
  
I know I should be happy. But...  
  
Will I ever see you again?  
  
Probably not...  
  
----  
_Coz time will pass me by...  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
but i know I'll make it through,  
if you wait for me...  
_----  
  
"Memories are nice, but that's all they are."  
  
I said it myself. A lot of times. Of course.. it was an Al Bhed saying.  
  
"You really think so?" You once asked me.  
  
Ye... No! It's not all they are!  
  
Before it was easy for me to say...  
  
But not anymore, since you came along...  
  
That's not all you are!  
  
I won't accept it...  
  
----  
_And all the tears I cry,  
no matter how I try,  
will never bring you home to me...  
Won't you wait for me...in heaven...?  
_----  
  
--flashback--  
  
"Oh, no... We're here." I hate lightning. Suddenly lightning struck. I stooped down and covered my head.  
  
"How are we supposed to cross that?" Tidus asked.  
  
"See the lightning rod towers?" Lulu answered him. "The lightning is drawn to them...hopefully."  
  
"We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?"  
  
"Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas."  
  
"AHH!" I screamed as lightning struck again. "I think I forgot something in Guadosalam."  
  
You simply looked at me and said "Nice knowing you." So much for consoling! But you looked so... while saying that! I couldn't find words to describe it.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll go!" I didn't know what made me agree to go with them passing through the Thunder Plains. Maybe it's because of the look Auron gave me... AHH! What am I thinking?! It's probably my guardian duties for Yunie. I have to protect her, I'm her guardian! Yeah, That's probably the only reason I followed them. Now, Rikku, no more silly thoughts!  
  
After walking and a bit of lightning dodged, we reached a lodge, and lightning struck again.  
  
"Whoa! That was a close one!"  
  
"Stop kidding around."  
  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
  
Amidst the lightning, I couldn't help thinking what a cute couple Wakka and Lulu make. But my fear of lightning was still greater. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."  
  
"Hmm? What's wrong?"  
  
"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." was all I was able to reply.  
  
"'Heh heh heh...' You're givin' me the creeps!"  
  
Lightning struck again and this time I totally freaked out. I crouched down low and started crawling around like a bug. Man, I looked stupid...and the worst part...in front of you! Ah! Silly thoughts out! I grabbed onto Tidus' leg. "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?"  
  
"This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." I thought you looked concerned. But you still wanted to go on!  
  
"I know, but... Just for a little while?" I asked.  
  
"Heh, well? What now?" Tidus asked the others. At least he's not forcing me to go! Wait a minute... Maybe he's also afraid of lightning...  
  
"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" I pleaded some more. You guys simply ignored me!! Everytime I begged, you guys just walked away.  
  
"I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?"  
  
"I'm too young to die!"  
  
"You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!"  
  
"Are you having fun doing this to me?"  
  
But you... "Fine, we rest." ...saved me!! "She's worse than the storm." Ouch. Geez thanks a lot.  
  
We entered the Travel Agency and rested up. Tidus went up to me and asked why I was so afraid. I told him the story about my brother accidentally using a thunder spell on me while I was swimming. I've been scared of lightning ever since.  
  
After sometime, we got ready to leave. I just hope that the lightning would stop but it was impossible, I know.  
  
"It's not stopping, is it?"  
  
"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." you answered out of nowhere.  
  
I was again frightened by another lightning strike.  
  
"Fine. Stay here." you said, then you left.  
  
I was really starting to get annoyed with you, Mr. Cold Guy. "All right, already. But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey! Are you listening?" I was following him but ... "AHH!" Another Lightning. "I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?" I really thought you should take my advice. But maybe things would never change...  
  
"You wanna get left behind?" you asked coolly.  
  
"Of course not!" you were getting on my nerves.  
  
You pointed out at the others. "I don't want to either. Let's go."  
  
That last remark made the anger disappear. I simply smiled at you. I tried to lighten up the mood.  
  
"I can't believe they left me here with you." I told you jokingly.  
  
You simply smirked. I thought it was cute. AHH! Where were these silly thoughts coming from?! Well, at least it was a reaction. A good sign, I think...  
  
"You're better off here with me than with them." you told me.  
  
"Oh! So just because you're the almighty legendary guardian, you think you're so great?" I asked you teasingly. "I don't think so!"  
  
"I didn't say that." you plainly said before walking away.  
  
I followed you and after a while, I finally said "Hey there you go again into your own world!" I started lecturing you about being so subdued just like what I did before leaving the Agency. I told him once again about being more cheery and comforting. I was talking so much, I didn't notice that I was about to be attacked by an Element. Thunder Plains Elemental = Trouble for Rikku. Tysh. Luckilly...  
  
"Look out!" you said as you ran towards me and caught me in your idle arm as it casted a thunder spell where I was previously. I hung on to him for dear life as he blocked the attack with an old katana. Metal absorbs electricity. You threw the old sword on the ground and replaced it with another katana. Before it could cast another spell, you had already slashed and killed the fiend. You must be really strong, doing all that while I clung on the whole time. My head was buried in his chest. "I hate lightning. I hate lightning. I hate lightning." I whimpered.  
  
You sneered at me. "I thought you were no longer scared."  
  
I wasn't able to answer. I simply loosened my hold on you, expecting you would do the same, but you didn't. I looked up questioningly at you face. I couldn't see it, it was hidden within the red collar.  
  
You raised your other arm to lower the collar. You just gazed into my green swirls. You were closing in... "Now, do you believe you were better off with me than with the others?" you smirked.  
  
"Ugh!" I escaped your arm. "Are you teasing me?" I asked him sternly at first. "Tsk tsk tsk... Very unlikely of the almighty legendary guardian!" I told him playfully. To tell you the truth, I'm actually glad. Teasing was annoying, but a good sign.  
  
"We must hurry." you told me coldly once again.  
  
Hey... What happened? You were already doing great! Oh well, back to Coolsville I guess.  
  
--end flashback--  
  
----  
_Do you remember how it was  
when we never seemed to care...?  
The days went by so quickly  
coz I thought you'd always be there...  
_----  
  
--flashback--  
  
After fighting off the Al Bhed Machina in Lake Macalania, Wakka had heard me conversing with my brother... in Al Bhed. Uh oh!  
  
"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?" he didn't know!  
  
But now, I have to be honest. "Because I'm Al Bhed. And that...was my brother." Ok, better prepare for the worst.  
  
Wakka glared at the others. "You knew?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We knew you'd be upset."  
  
"This is great. I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"  
  
I was trying hard to stay silent to avoid a fight, but I couldn't help it. "You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon."  
  
"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"  
  
"You got proof? Show me proof!"  
  
"It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!"  
  
Why must they always depend on Yevon? "That's not good enough! Yevon says this. Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?"  
  
"Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?"  
  
"I...I don't know!" I really didn't know. How would I know?! He's the !#!$ Yevonite who knows about all those #!#$# teachings! He should know!  
  
"You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?"  
  
"But...that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!"  
  
"Nothing has to change!"  
  
"You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know!"  
  
"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!"  
  
"When? How?"  
  
"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!"  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Wakka was hopeless! I was about cry out of defeat. But...  
  
"Rikku! Will this move?" you asked me.  
  
What better excuse to leave the conversation. I tried to get the motor sled started.  
  
"We're not using that, are we? Wait... Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?"  
  
"Come on, Wakka..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed... You guys got along fine till now, didn't you?"  
  
"That's different, I mean..."  
  
"Well, I don't claim to know much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but...I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku." Thanks Tidus, but this guy's more hopeless than you think.  
  
"Lu?"  
  
"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Wakka left out of his anger.  
  
"Let him go. Give him time to think." you told Tidus.  
  
I had started the machina. I stood up and apologized. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You've done nothing to apologize for." Thanks Lulu, for a Yevonite, you sure have a big heart, unlike someone I know.  
  
"All right! Let's ride!"  
  
"You sure you know how to drive this?" I asked Tidus, but just then Kimahri hopped on one of the motor sled and took off.  
  
"Better than Kimahri does!" he answered as he got on one. Lulu sat behind him and the sped off.  
  
I just stood there watching. I was still hurt with Wakka's accusations of me and the Al Bhed.  
  
"Hey Kid." I supposed you were calling me. I was the only kid among the guardians. You were already seated in one of the machina sleds, gesturing me to come sit with you on the ride. I held your waist and leaned my face on your back while the ride was moving. Normally, this would be really uncomfortable for me, but I was too upset to even care. Besides, it's not like I've never had my arms around him. TYSH RIKKU! Silly thoughts at a time like this?!  
  
"It's ok." you told me... or are you consoling me?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You can cry now and let it all out, no one's looking."  
  
You knew. You knew I was on the verge of crying with Wakka's blames and insults. That's why you suddenly butted in about the machina vehicles. I couldn't thank you enough.  
  
"But I'm gonna wet your---"  
  
"Go ahead. It's fine."  
  
My arms around you tightened as I followed your advice. I cried during the trip to the temple. How pathetic of you, Rikku. Ra'c yh ycc. Don't cry because of him and his Yevon butt. I let out a tiny whimper. I felt a gloved hand comfortingly stroking my bare arm. Your gloved hand...  
  
When we reached the entrance, I let go off you. I was no longer upset and back to my happy self. We regrouped with the others and entered the temple.  
  
"Halt!" a temple guard stopped me. "The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place."  
  
"She is a guardian." you approached us.  
  
"An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!" the guard said in disbelief.  
  
"I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want." I explained.  
  
"And that's all one needs to be a guardian." You added.  
  
The guard was first reluctant but he finally let me through "Very well."  
  
"Hey!" I walked up to you and smiled. "Thanks!"  
  
I only saw your eyes as I looked up in your concealed face, but i knew it wasn't emotionless.  
  
A word, or sound, that sounded like "hmph" came from you as an acknowledgement. Then you continued on.   
  
Well... You can't change everything!  
  
--end flashback--  
  
----  
_And it's hard to let you go,  
though I know that I must try...  
I feel like I've been cheated  
coz we never said goodbye...  
_----  
  
--flashback--  
  
"Pilgrimage is almost over and I still haven't thought of anything to save Yunie." I thought.  
  
We were already in Zanarkand. I felt so hopeless and desperate. I couldn't sleep very well. I decided to take a walk around while everyone else is still asleep.  
  
"Time's running out." I said out loud to myself as I sat at the edge of the water.  
  
"Not really." you surprised me. You sat down beside me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I hope you're not thinking that I'm just some emotionless guy who doesn't care if the summoner dies...because I do."  
  
I have never seen this side of you. Are you opening up? And I'm not even forcing you to. I decided it would be better if I didn't say anything about that. So i just asked him to... "Go on."  
  
"I was once like you before." you began. "Wanting to go on the pilgrimage, but at the same time, thinking of ways to save the summoner's life. But..."  
  
"But what?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing." you shook your head. "You'll find out soon when we get there."  
  
"Aww..." I sounded disappointed.  
  
"But my point in telling you that is for you to think that I'm not just some..." you snickered, then continued. "..some 'big meanie'!" I couldn't believe it. You were mocking me!  
  
"Don't worry about it! I actually didn't think you were one. But now, since you were mocking me... you big meanie!"  
  
"Ok." you stood up and were about to leave.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle at your reaction, you were always so sparing with words.  
  
"But seriously," I followed you. "I didn't really think of you as a big meanie. Well, maybe at some point, like at the Thunder Plains."  
  
You now faced me, smirking. "So big meanie is what I get for saving your life?"  
  
"No... NO! Not that! I mean, at first, but... Ah forget it! You know what I mean!"  
  
"Rikku..." you stroke my cheek. "You're an amazing little girl."  
  
I blushed a bit. "Thanks!"  
  
"After this is all over, you deserve to relax, settle down..."  
  
My eyes grew wide. "Are you gonna tell me to find myself a boyfriend and settle down???"  
  
"Heh. Not exactly."  
  
"Good! I'm not the type who settles down! I have to use up my energy or I'll go crazy!!"  
  
"What I meant was, you shouldn't rush into things right away. You're still young. Go enjoy life. Don't waste yours."  
  
Were you lecturing? Nah... It's called advice. "Hmm... I'll keep that in mind! Thanks!"  
  
"Speaking of your boyfriend, I saw him when we ended up in Bikanel."  
  
"WHAT?? WHO??"  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
You were talking about Gi... no I don't even want to say his name!! I flung myself at you. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT??"  
  
"And Rikku."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don't be so clingy, I won't be here forever."  
  
I was so shocked with what you told me. "Huh?"  
  
"Ah nothing. Forget it."  
  
Silence... A gush of cold Zanarkand wind made me shiver. You must have noticed. You took off you red robe/coat thingie and offered it to me.  
  
"Here." you wrapped it around my petite body. You didn't let go of me right away. Your arms were still around me. It's like... Are you making that an excuse for embracing me? I blushed at the thought. Tsk tsk tsk. There you go with silly thoughts again, Rikku. I enjoyed the moment, but it didn't feel right. You probably realized already that you didn't feel comfortable either because you let go.  
  
"I think I'm all warm now. Thanks." Warm, referring to what he covered me in and the sudden rush of blood in my face.  
  
You were silent, probably confused by what you have just done. So lightened up the mood once again.  
  
"Hey, I think I look good in this. What do you think?"  
  
"You look like a baby samurai."  
  
Baby samurai? Is there such a thing? I chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, too! I might make me one of these!"  
  
"I see."  
  
"You know. I'm really glad."  
  
You just stood there in front of me looking at me.  
  
"I know you're not really this cold, insensitive man. You have your reasons for making it seem like it. But I really like you better when you're not pretending. Just felt like saying so. Sorry."  
  
'I LIKE YOU'??? DID I JUST SAY THAT??? Tysh. I guessed you knew what I meant anyway. I was about to turn away, but you held my shoulders, preventing me from doing so.  
  
"No need for sorry." your smile can no longer be hidden by the collar. "Thanks."  
  
Seeing you smile, being a such a rare sight, I guess, it made me smile, too.  
  
--another flashback--  
  
What joy! We've defeated Sin and Yu Yevon! We did it! We saved Spira! The happiness I felt was overwhelming. We had saved Spira without Yunie dying in the process. I simply watched her perform the sending. But then, I noticed something.  
  
"No..."  
  
I glanced at you. Pyreflies...  
  
"Don't stop." was the only thing you said when you noticed that all of us were staring with shocked looks in our faces.  
  
"But I..." Yunie hesitated to send her guardian.  
  
"It's all right. It's been long enough. This is your world now."  
  
You walked towards the center circular area. You gave Kimahri a friendly punch in the chest. You looked around at your fellow guardians. At me. But not for too long. I felt hurt, not receiving any special goodbye. My eyes started to water. You looked at Tidus before reaching the center. I was closest to you while watching you being sent. You were slowly fading away. More pyreflies appeared. I couldn't help it. Tears had rolled down my face. All I could do was stand there.  
  
Then... You looked back... at me. Your hand holding the Masamune. That same arm, with the sword, reached out in my direction.  
  
"Take care of her." you said.  
  
I supposed you were speaking to me so I approached, hurriedly wiping my tears away. I tried to say in my best voice "I will." as you gave me the sword.  
  
You lowered your collar and a rare smile was seen on your face.  
  
"I was talking to the sword."  
  
Then... you disappeared completely...  
  
--end flashback--  
  
I now sat up in the sand and looked beside me, where his sword lay.  
  
"You didn't even say goodbye to me, you big meanie!!!" I yelled, wishing no one else would hear me, but you.  
  
You gave so many hints, but I was too blind to see that you were.....  
  
I still can't say it...  
  
You have now just become a memory...  
  
Memories are nice... But that's not all you are...  
  
You're special.  
  
----  
_Coz I miss you so,  
and I need to know...  
  
...will you wait for me...?  
_----  
  
.: once again, sniff... :.  
  
.: fic sounds kinda stupid... especially the last part... sounds soooo lame... but i really wanted to try writing things like this even though im not good at it... OH WELL there's a first time for everything! ya win some, ya lose some :D :.  
  
.: for this chap ONLY, there will be a sequel, but it'll be under final fantasy x-2 :D hint: love triangles are fun! ;p ;p ;p :.  
  
.: for a laugh: if auron rikku = aurikku, then tidus yuna = tuna?!?! LOLz! :D :D :D :D :D ok you may now start throwing stuff at me ;p :.  
  
.: FFX-2 SPOILER BELOW!!! if you haven't played the game or haven't gotten and used a certain dressphere in Bevelle Underground, I suggest you to NOT scroll down even though you wanna review... not receiving a review is more tolerable than knowing i spoiled the game for someone... aint i sweet? LOLz! ;p ;p ;p :.  
  
.: ... :.  
  
.: ... :.  
  
.: ... :.  
  
.: ... :.  
  
.: ... :.  
  
.: about the part here in this fic when Rikku was given the sword of Auron... havent you ever wondered why she has the Masamune in her dark knight dressphere??? i mean, it's a celestial weapon, so there can't be more than one... right??? an aurikku hint!! ;p ;p ;p ;p ;p aww poor gippy... :D :D :D :.


End file.
